


all's fair in love and war

by funkylittlemicah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlemicah/pseuds/funkylittlemicah
Summary: Dream wasn’t a good person. He knew that. He took pride in that.In which Dream has to decide what defines a hero and what defines a villain when the cute boy who works at the coffee shop gets kidnapped by the "good" guys.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	all's fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me, I haven't written anything since 2016.

Dream wasn’t a good person. He knew that. He took _pride_ in that.

No, Dream wasn’t a good person at all. He was a villain and he loved his job. Not just some petty, stealing-purses-from-old-ladies everyday criminal mind you. He had earned his title as the most fearsome threat his city had ever known. To everyone else, he was a nightmare. To him, it was a dream come true.

He chuckled to himself under his breath at his stupid pun, making sure to stay quiet. He wasn’t near enough to the crime scene to be heard, but he didn’t want to risk getting caught nonetheless. The night wind whipped at him, threatening to pull back his bright green hood and reveal his hair to the air around him. He pulled the sides of the hood forward with his gloved hands. There was no risk in anyone recognizing him from just his hair, anyone could have short blond hair, but better to be safe than sorry.

Dream kept his identity well hidden. Of course he did, he didn’t need local law enforcement finding him at home or on the street and taking him in. Dream wasn’t stupid. However, he was a bit paranoid about it if he were to be honest with himself. Hence, the mask that he was currently wearing. It was a simple white mask with a smiley face painted on and eyeholes just big enough to see out of. It was amazing how much a simple piece of plastic could make him both infamous and anonymous.

He stared from his location on some building’s rooftop to the growing fire at the bank down the street. His plan was in action, and from the looks of it, everything was going smoothly. This fire was only to draw a specific crowd. As if on cue, he could hear sirens echoing from several blocks away. Any minute now, firemen would start arriving and that’s when the real fun would begin.

Dream had been planning this for weeks. It wasn’t as elaborate as some of his other plans, but it was enough to keep his city in fear. It was an announcement. _I’m still here. You’re not safe._

He had been causing problems for this city for almost a year now. It started off with simple schemes, just enough to get him a little bit of attention, and quickly escalated. He stole until he had enough money to be comfortable, but not enough to cause him suspicion, and then continued to plan bigger and better things. People had died because of him. He smiled under his mask at the thought.

 _There_. He caught sight of the first firetruck making its way to the scene. He got giddy; far too excited at what was to come next. He held his breath as the truck sped pass his trigger point and then-

**_BOOM_ ** **.**

The explosion had been enough to flip the truck completely upside down. The air had a distinct burnt taste to it and there was a slight ring in his ear. Clearly, he hadn’t stood far enough away; he made a mental note of that for next time. Smoke and debris clouded his vision, but he could hear faint sounds of screaming. Through the haze, he could see a few people evacuating the buildings on the street below him. He made sure he was in a business district late at night, but he did anticipate a few late workers and night shift crews. Tonight wasn’t about the casualties, though. He was more excited to see that his bomb had worked. It was a smaller one, just enough for a test. Dream had wanted to work more with bombs as he knew it would work in his favor to cause damage while he was nowhere to be seen. Knowing that his plan had worked, Dream could now use these to aid in some more important plans. For now, though, it was best to lay low for a while and retreat from his hiding position.

He moved to the edge of the building, getting ready to jump from one roof to the next so that he could access the fire escape with the less squeaky ladder, and therefore cause less noise as he left. That was until something, or rather someone, caught his eye. Staring back up at him from the ground was a boy, around 16 or 17 if Dream had to guess, in nothing but a red and white baseball tee and jeans. It was far too cold for that kid to be comfortable without a coat, but Dream guessed that was none of his business. What struck him as most odd, though, was that the guy wasn’t moving. He wasn’t fleeing for his life or panicking or dialing an emergency number on his phone like he would anticipate anyone else doing when a block away from the scene of an explosion. No, this kid was just standing there, staring at Dream, and against his better judgement, Dream stared back. He assumed that maybe this kid recognized him and was frozen in fear at seeing the man behind all the crime in his city lately. As the guy opened his mouth, however, Dream quickly learned that wasn’t the case.

“Oi, big man!” He shouted at Dream in a distinctly British accent. “This you?”

Dream’s eyes followed the kid’s hand as he pointed back to the flames that they could see between buildings. He gave a nod in response. Maybe having this kid confirm Dream was there would help get the message across that this was, in fact, him as if it could be anybody else.

“You should let me join you!” There was no way Dream heard that right. This kid, this _child_ , wanted to join him? To do what, rebel against his parents and brag to his friends at school? No way. He wasn’t going to accept the demands of some entitled brat who happened to find him on the street. Dream shook his head and started to turn away. He needed to get out of here, he had spent too long in this area already. “Aw, what? Why not?” The kid whined back indignantly. Dream shook his head again and took off, hoping that the kid would just leave on his own. He didn’t need some brat to follow him around and reveal all his secrets. Dream worked alone and he preferred it that way.

He felt his feet hit the ground as he jumped off the last rung of the fire escape and onto the cement of the alleyway. The smoke in the air wasn’t as bad on the ground and with several buildings separating him and the fire. He breathed in deeply to prepare himself to start jogging to his car that he left in a parking garage several streets away to avoid any unnecessary attention.

He was stopped by the sounds of panting approaching quickly behind him. Dream balled his hands into fists preparing for a fight. He had narrowly avoided being caught countless times before and he wasn’t about to be caught now. As the panting got louder, Dream swung his arm and he turned around, throwing a mean right hook that glided millimeters away from his target’s nose. It was the same kid from earlier, he had run to catch up with Dream.

“Hey, watch it! You wouldn’t want to injure your new partner.” The kid smiled and tried to quiet his gasping lungs. “I’m glad I caught up to you. For a moment, I thought you were going to leave without me.”

Dream grit his teeth and slammed the guy’s shoulder into the gray brick wall behind him. Dream didn’t tower over him as much as he would have liked to; the kid was tall and lanky but Dream still had enough height on him to come across as intimidating. The kid’s eyes widened, and he let out a cry of shock before Dream interjected.

“Listen kid, do you even know who I am?” Dream seethed. He wasn’t interested in any partners and definitely not one as annoying as him.

“Okay, first, I’m not a kid, I’m 16. And of course I know who you are! You’re Big D!” Dream decided that this kid clearly has no self-preservation skills, but seeing as he was still so young, Dream decided to let him off with a warning. He didn’t want to kill kids if he didn’t have to.

“Don’t call me that. Alright kid-”

“Not a kid.”

Dream sighed. This kid wasn’t getting it. With his right hand still on the kid’s left shoulder, Dream held his left forearm up to his throat, making sure to add enough pressure so that the threat was there, but not enough to do anything.

“Shut up and listen carefully. You’re not my partner and you never will be. I’m being generous and letting you off with a warning this time, but if I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you.” Dream added even more pressure to his throat before backing off entirely. “Go home, kid. Forget this ever happened.”

Dream turned and started walking away. He needed out of here quickly, he had been in the area for far too long and he knew there were police looking for him around every corner. The kid was still standing where Dream left him against the wall in the alley by the time he started to round the corner. He didn’t really care if the kid went home or stayed there all night, it was none of Dream’s concern so long as the kid didn’t get the stupid idea to follow him.

Dream kept to back alleys and shadows as he crossed the city, eventually reaching his car, tucking his mask and sweatshirt in the glovebox, and driving home. He was eager to get to his apartment and tuck himself into bed. It was 3 AM by the time he made it to his door and he had school bright and early in the morning.


End file.
